


Words Don't Fail Me Now

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Bokuto and Kuroo are meme kings, Fluff, M/M, Poor Sawamura Daichi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: Social media is an amazing thing, you can meet people who share you interests and your passions, and in Daichi's case he met someone who shared his frustration over roommates antics.





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi Sawamura is a twenty-six year old man who excelled at his studies while in university. He graduated with a doctorate in the medical field and has finally finished residency to be a anesthesiologist. He lives with his two flatmates Bokuto Koutarou, a twenty-four year old who just finished six years in the military. Bokuto works as a police detective for a crime lab and Daichis final flatmate is Kuroo Tetsuro a twenty-five year old who works as a forensic scientist at the same crime lab Bokuto works at. All three of them met in highschool and remained close friends, so when Daichi met a certain stranger online through a social networking platform he couldn't hide it so well

"You're telling me that this guy and you just started talking out if, what? Thin air?!" The man yelling was an over excited beef cake in a suit but Daichi couldn't hide his smile. His roommate has wild gelled hair that stood up showing off the two tones of silver and black. Bokuto Koutarou had a tendency to scare people off with his big arms, loud voice, his hair, and his most obvious feature, his eyes. Bokuto had owl like eyes that looked gold when the light hit then right.

"Bokuto, I tried to explain this to you, it's Twitter of course it was out for the blue. I mean..." Daichi trailed off his words trying to think of the perfect thing to say as his two roommates gazes bore holes into his head. "I posted something about that horrendous movie you made me watch and he commented on my post about the same movie and we kinda just hit it off I guess".

"Mhm, You're hiding something from us" the voice that spoke belonged to Daichi's second roommate, Kuroo Tetsuro. Kuroo had constant bedhead, something he never combed out since highschool. But he was also tall and lanky with muscular thighs and a good study build, it wasn't a Bokuto build but it was a 'dont mess with me' build. "There's no way you'd just bring this up to us, you've been talking to him for a while haven't you?". Kuroo was smart, and as he spoke he took off his glasses and set them on his work papers. Infact both his roommates were smart, Bokuto just got a little over his head sometimes but when it came to cheering someone up or his work the man was in the zone and sharp as an axe. 

"Honestly yeah, but that is how we started talking, he sent me a private message after a long Twitter comment chain and we've been talking for about a year since." Bokuto broke out into a large grin and draped himself over the sofa.

"Would you look at that Kuroo, our little boy is growing up and making friends other than us" Kuroo and Bokuto both broke out into laughs that not only caused the house to shake, but also change the shade of Daichi's face from a dark tan to a deep red. "In all seriousness Dai, that's great, what do you know about him?" Bokuto asked raising an eyebrow. The one thing about Bokuto is that for a detective he could be pretty clueless and clumsy, but if it came to something serious to him he was all calm and level headed.

"His name is Sugawara Koushi, he lives in Japan, he teaches high school students which wasn't his first choice, he wanted to teach elementary school kids" he has to stop himself from talking to fast and making it seem like a crush "he doesn't swear allot, he's not a prude he does swear, he just don't see the need in a cuss words being in every sentence." Daichi wasnt sure where to go from there because he does know little about him that he could share. Suga and Daichi had allot of deep talks thay led into laughing fits over something the other had said. "Oh! And he has two roomates that cause him stress almost as much as mine do" Daichi said smirking as he heads into the kitchen to grab a slice of the leftover pizza they had last night.

"So cruel, so hurt" Kuroo says putting the back of his hand to his forehead and pretending to swoon as he flopped down on the couch. Daichi let out a small Chuckle as Bokuto laughed lightly slapping the raven haired friends face. "It's nice to be involved in your life and all but why are you suddenly telling us after hiding it for a year?" Kuroos grin was dark and evil with many hidden meanings and it caused Daichi's face to flare red again.

"W-well tonight we're gonna talk on the phone, I mean we've talked on the phone before but tonight..." He trails off very unsure if he should tell his friends because he's full alware of the chastise he's going to get after this. "Tonight we are going to be in the phone together as we watch a show on our laptops... We don't know a good platform sharer so we're just gonna wing it I guess, and I'm gonna ask him to meet up". It was silent in the room, Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other for a moment before Bokuto is the one who broke the silence with his loud as hell laugh.

"Oh my God! Kuroo! Man! Are you hearing this?!" Bokuto almost fall off the couch laughing so hard and Kuroo was wiping tears away. Daichi couldn't see the humor in this so it was causing him to get a little angry.

"Daichi you do realize that sounds like you two are dating! It's an online date!" Daichi blushed more and huffed.

"We're just friends! That's all! You two overreact so much!" Daichi let out a breath of frustration "Bokuto how would you like it if I said you had a crush on Akaashi?!" To Daichi's amazement Bokuto stopped laughing only a little bit.

"I would tell you that you are damn right and that one of these days I'm gonna take him out to dinner and tap the ever living hell out of him" Daichi's jaw dropped and Kuroo began laughing harder. "By the way Daichi, Bongo will be ready to be picked up by three this afternoon" Daichi glared at Bokuto before nodding and sighing heavily. At least in a few hours his dog will be back from surgery and he won't be teamed up like this again with his horrible roommates.

~*~

Sugawara Koushi was a simple man, he liked to cook, he likes tea, rainy days, snowy days, and just stay at home days in general. But what he also really liked was the peace and quiet he got when his roommates were not around. Kenma was always around but in his room so that wasn't an issue, but what was an issue was Oikawa Tooru being himself on Suga's off days, and thankfully during this week's off day, Oikawa is out at work. Suga was also looking forward to his movie night/tv night with Daichi tonight. He thought of video call and Daichi had agreed to do this over Skype as they watched a movie on their laptops and tried to stay at the same place in the movie as the other. "I'm thinking the anime Doyuuseki, it's this beautiful story about two boys falling in love" another thing about Suga was that he was totally gay. Suga secretly hoped Daichi wouldn't pick up on it and it seems like he didn't.

"Alright! I got to pick last time, also if I go quiet it's because one of my roommates is home. His name is Bokuto and he's really, really, loud... Like.... Really loud" Suga let's out a soft laugh as Daihi exhakes exaggerating.

"What was he again? Quiet?" He heard Daichi's frustrated groan on the other end of the phone. It's been like this for about six months, sure they met a year ago but he didn't feel comfortable giving a stranger his phone number right away, and the great thing about Daichi is that he has not once pressed on the matter of meeting Suga in person. When the movie is over Suga let's out a shaky breath wiping some tears. "Man I wish I was Rihito Sajou... Kaskubae is so.... Hot" there was a long silence on the other end of the phone and he heard Daichi's breath hitch.

"Y-You're gay?" Daichi sounded small as he spoke and Suga let out a small squeak that confirmed Daichi's thought. It was silent for a few minutes and Daichi let out a small laugh

"Yeah... Me too" Suga couldn't help but let out a laugh and smile softly into the phone. He liked talking to Daichi it was always so easy. "Uhm... I was wondering if... Maybe you'd actually like to meet up?" There was a deep intake of breath from Daichi's end of the phone "I mean if you don't want to then I'm not going to force you to do it". Daichi rambled on for a little bit more which gave Suga time to think.

"I would love that..." Suga said quiet and then added "to make it less awkward when we meet do you think it'd be okay to bring our roommates along? I mean we've only talked through the internet so I'm sure I'd be strange at first" Suga hoped his nervousness didn't show but he knows it did.

"Absolutely! They're a handful though..." Suga heard loud yelling in the background and Daichis voice came back "how about next Monday at 6:30, I gotta go now because Bokuto is tempted to burn down the house."

Suga laughed loudly and agreed to the time and date and said his goodbye to Daichi. Hes honestly excited to meet Daichi, something he hasn't been able to say at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga grinned and sipped on his water. One thing Daichi noticed about Suga is that when he's laughing he's fiddling with the straw in his water, twirling it in between his fingers. Suga was more beautiful than Daichi thought, his beauty mark added a splash of color to his fair skin and his eyes were big and round and full of spark and life that made Daichi jealous.

It took a day to figure out the time and place that Daichi and Suga would meet at for the very first time with their roommates. Daichi called about fifteen minutes until they were to meet up and Suga answered on the first ring. "Dai? You okay?" There's heavy breathing on the other line and someone in the background with a deep pitched laugh.

"Oh, I'm fine Suga! I was just wondering if it was okay if a friend of mine came, his name is Iwaizumi and he just moved from Kyoto to Tokyo" Suga bit his lip and nodded to himself.

"That sounds fine! We are at the restaurant early because Oikawa hates being late so take your time alright!" They said their farewells over the phone and Suga couldn't help but smile. It was finally happening.

"Kou-chan when are they gonna be here?" Suga looked over to his tired friend who was currently running his hands through his hair self conciously.

"Oikawa, calm down, you made us come here fiftee-" as Suga was talking the door to the restaurant opened and in came Daichi followed by two tall men who looked ready to start a fight at any minute. "Daichi!" Suga exclaimed happily as he stood up. Daichi made his way over with a smile extending his arms out for a friendly hug.

"Hey Suga, Iwaizumi will join us shortly, he finished unpacking and is making his way over" Daichi was taller than Suga expected, tanner too. His eyes were a nice dark brown that almost looked back in the dining lighting.

"you're who?" Oikawa asked the second tallest man who gave a cat-like grin and an overdramatic bow.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service. And you are?" The brown haired man across from him put his elbows on the table and his chin on his hand with a wink.

"Oikawa Tooru, I think we are going to get along great!" Oikawa and Kuroo held mischief in their eyes as they started to talk in low whispers which made Daichi uncomfortable. "Oh! Let me introduce my friends!" Suga exclaimed and sat back down next to Oikawa. "This is Oikawa Tooru, he's a setter for Japan's national volleyball team" that seemed to perk both Daichi and his roommates ears up. "Next to him is Kozume Kenma, he's a game developer". Everyone said hi and Daichi spoke with a grin feeling very proud of his friends as well.

"Next up are my two dorks, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, he's a forensic scientist at a crime lab" Daichi motioned at the tall black hair man with a bad case of bedhead. "Next is Bokuto Koutarou, he's a detective at the same crime lab" Bokuto grinned bright and winked. "Volleyball is a great sport, we three played on a team in highschool. I was the ace, Kuroo the middle blocker, and Daichi was always held up the back line keeping us strong." Bokuto started laying on all of Daichi's volleyball accomplishments on thick to impress Suga, and it did, but it also embarrassed Daichi.

Suga grinned and sipped on his water. One thing Daichi noticed about Suga is that when he's laughing he's fiddling with the straw in his water, twirling it in between his fingers. Suga was more beautiful than Daichi thought, his beauty mark added a splash of color to his fair skin and his eyes were big and round and full of spark and life that made Daichi jealous.

About a half hour into the meeting another man joined the table and stayed quiet for a moment taking in names and faces. "Hajime how was traffic?" Kuroo was smirking and acting like he knew something no one else did. The man, Hajime, just grinned back and shrugged.

"Not any worse than Kyoto surprisingly. My name's Iwaizumi Hajime by the way" he held his hand out to everyone as the re-introduced themselves and when it came to Oikawa's turn to present Iwaizumi stopped. "Are you Oikawa Tooru?" Oikswa lit up and leaned across the table with heavy lidded eyes.

"So what if I am?" Oikawa winked and Iwaizumi huffed.

"You need to either set better or get a better ace, you're making Japan look bad" there was a sorta playfulness in Iwa's tone that took Oikawa by surprise but just made him grin wider.

"You think you could hit better?" The tone took a flirtatious trill and Bokuto groaned loudly enough to startle Kenma and Kuroo out of their conversation.

"They're flirting! They just met and they're flirting! Oh my God Iwa, get a grip!" Bokuto tore off a small piece of the wrapper to his straw and blew it at Iwaizumi hitting him right in the temple.

Daichi was very thankful for this night, as Bokuto and Iwa talked to Oikawa, Kuroo and Kenma talked it left alone time for Suga and Daichi to get to know each other better. As it got later the first to go was Bokuto around nine, he claimed that he has to get up early and go to the office to process a criminal. At ten thirty Kenma excused himself and shortly after so did Iwa and Kuroo, Oikawa left around eleven and when Daichi and Suga were alone it was like nothing changed. They continued to talk about work and hobbies and even joked about how bad it was that no one told Oikawa he had spinach in his teeth for two hours.

"Tomorrow is a work day for me as well sadly" Daichi said with a sigh.

"Oh! Then I'll let you get home, I'm sorry for talking so much!" Daichi laughed and shook his head.

"No, no! I loved it, you have a very nice voice to listen too" Daichi was turning red as he spoke but Suga didn't seem to mind.

"Well anyways, I'll let you get home. Text me to make sure you got home safely alright?" Daichi was confused as to why Suga would say that and even Suga looked taken aback. "I-I mean of course because of the weather" Suga quickly said as he pointed to a window.

"Oh..." Sure enough it was raining real hard outside and part of Daichi felt bad, part of him really just wanted Suga to care that much about him. Daichi quickly shook that thought off with a small ' _of course he cares that's why he said it_ ' and it picked him back up again. "You tell me too alright!" Daichi called as he head out of the restaurant and all he saw was Suga holding his hands up with an OK sign.

Unfortunately for Daichi he spent the whole drive home not worried about the weather but more so on the fact that Suga was beautiful, and light, and funny, and just so many other things. What would have been a ten minute drive home became thirty minutes because he was more focused on Suga then getting home correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much! This has been so well received with this story just being published I'm so happy! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he gets back home he tried to reach Suga again but to no avail, the other male must've been ignoring Daichis calls to make sure Daichi got home and out of the rain. As Daichi walked through the narrow door to his flat he noticed his trash can laying on its side with trash spilled out. "Seriously Dongo?!" Daichi yelled in frustration as he set down his phone on the table as well as the soaked umbrella and bag which was looking in even worse shape than before the little adventure on video call with Mister Sugawara Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this story and the scene I thought out is in this chapter. Yay!

Two and a half weeks after meeting with Suga in person Daichi had hung out with Suga twice, alone. They hit off their friendship right away and Daichi pretended not to notice the way Suga looked at him. He knew it was probably naive to think Suga had any romantic attachment to him at all but some part of him held onto hope tightly. Daichi wasn't even sure of his own feelings for Suga but he knew it wasn't just _'friendly feelings'_ that Bokuto claimed Akaashi only has.

"Dai are you listening?" Currently Daichi is walking around his neighborhood on a video call with Suga.

"Sorry Suga, I was lost in thought please repeat that" Sugas laugh carried through Daichi's ear and made him melt just a little inside. 

"I said, Tooru wants to know what Iwaizumi does for a living" Daichi can hear Suga's grin on the other side of the phone as the man speaks.

"O-Oh... Hajime is a personal trainer for big athletes, that's why he's moving to Tokyo, actually he's a trainer for the Tokyo Volleyball team starting next week" Daichi laughs as he speaks and he hears Suga hum on the other end. Rain clouds start to roll in and Daichi puts up his umbrella.

"Daichi maybe you should call me back when you get home" Suga says eyeing the clouds behind Daichi's figure. And just as he finished the rain started pouring.

"Ooh! Ten bucks says Dai-chan looses his umbrella" floppy brown hair pops into view with wide eyes to match.

"You're on pretty boy! Don't loose your umbrella Daichi!" Suga laughs and Daichi can't help but feel his face light up.

"Don't bet on me loosing my umbrella!" Daichi sghs and adjusts his phone in his hand while he keeps a grip on his umbrella. The three talk for a little longer and it ends up Daichi does loose his umbrella. "Suga I'll call you back when I get home!" He hears Suga's soft and airy laugh along with a weak ok and Daichi hangs up without hesitation.

When he gets back home he tried to reach Suga again but to no avail, the other male must've been ignoring Daichis calls to make sure he got home and out of the rain. As Daichi walked through the narrow door to his flat he noticed his trash can laying on its side with trash spilled out. "Seriously Dongo?!" Daichi yelled in frustration as he set down his phone on the table as well as the soaked umbrella and bag which was looking in even worse shape than before the little adventure on video call with Mister Sugawara Koushi.

 _'Dai, Kuroo and I are out going grocery shopping with Akaashi, apparently we aren't eating right and Akaashi is going to teach us better'_. The scrawled note was taped to the cabinet that they kept the trash in, and as Daichi picked up the trash he let out a deep breath. Akaashi was one of his two flatmates kinda-sorta-boyfriend and Daichi was thankful for him in every way. As Daichi finished picking up the trash he went to the fridge and poured the last of the orange juice into a glass and turned on the radio putting on one of his many classic rock CDs. As soon as he sat down a smile tugged at his lips as he thought _'I wonder what Suga would say to this song' i_ t was a western song called Sweet Cherry Pie, but as soon as he thought it he halted himself. He was thinking about Suga allot more lately and in some ways it was good, but in some ways it was bad, very, very, very bad.

"Daichi!" A loud voice boomed through the apartment as a door slammed open.

"Bokuto please stay quiet, he might not be home yet" a very faint and very soft voice came following after Bokuto.

"No, it's alright Akaashi, I'm here!" Daichi called sticking his head out of the window of the kitchen and then dropping his jaw seeing a giant purple and blue bruise swollen around Bokutos left eye and a cut on his upper lip. "What the hell Bo!"

"Awh Daichi I'm fine! Akaashi said the same thing but pinched my cheek real hard" Bokuto rubbed his cheek and pouted to Akaashi with good measure.

"But that doesn't answer what happened! Also where the hell is Kuroo!?" Daichi screamed frustrated as he put ice in a bag and ran over to Bo.

"Oh.. Kuroo is... Somewhere?" Bokuto said as he bit his lip and jumped when the ice touched his skin.

"Akaashi..." Daichi speaks calmly and rubs his temples. "The note said you took them grocery shopping. How did you loose Kuroo and how, how! Did this happen to Bo?!" Daichi wasn't really mad, it was more a tone of concern in his voice, one that Kuroo and Bokuto called his dad voice.

"We were grocery shopping, the groceries are in the trunk of my car." Akaashi took the ice from Daichi and put it to the injured males eye. "As for Bokuto, we were putting the groceries in my trunk when a man came up and tried to mug us." Daichi hears a tiny hint of fondness in the Raven haired makes voice as he spoke. "Bokuto being a detective tried his best but the man had a hidden gun that he used to smack Bokuto with. The man saw Bokutos badge and ran off without taking anything". Daichi nodd and puts a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Bokuto... But what about Kuroo?" Daichi tilted his head and Bo laughed once more.

"Ah, Kuroo, you see we were in a hurry to get out of the store because of the heavy rain coming and we forgot the Kuroo told us he was going into the book aisle for a little so we kinda.... Left him at the store." Akaashi puts his head in his hands ashamed that it happened on his watch and Bokuto couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm going to call him, you just... Stay there Bo..." Daichi shook his head as he walked out into the balcony of their flat and called Kuroo who picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, do you know where Bokuto and Akaashi are?" Daichi sighs and groans explaining everything to a now pissed off Kuroo who was making his way home on foot in the rain. By time Daichi hung up with his pleasent phone call Bokuto was asleep and Akaashi was petting back his hair.

"Sawamura, I've been hearing from a little owl that you've gotten close with someone?" Akaashi's tone wasn't rude, it wasn't accusing, it was just curious which made talking to Akaashi much easier.

"A-actually yeah, his name is Sugawara Koushi" Akaashi smiles faintly not once looking away from Bokuto. "But it's nothing serious..." Daichi trailed off and Akaashi picked up right away. 

"You two could be total opposites and think that you're just friends but in truth your relationship spans beyond that..." His gaze not once left Bokuto sleeping face. "You probably tell him everything that not even your closest friend knows, he's easy going and talking to him seems like the easiest thing to do, right?" Daichi couldn't say how spot on that description was.

"Akaashi... Ask Bo out please, he's crazy about you and I can tell you really care for him" Akaashi's hand froze in Bokuto's hair.

"I'm going to go now Sawamura, please take it easy, go into whatever you and Sugawara have gently... I promise it will be worth it" Akaashi stood up and looked rigid, he bowed before he left and left in a hurry. Daichi didn't know why, but anytime someone mentioned Akaashi and Bokuto together, Akaashi immediately froze and ran away.

"Why'd he have to go?" He looked down to see Bokuto's eyes half lidded and tired.

"Get some rest Koutaru..." Daichi took some blankets off the back of the couch and draped them over his broken hearted friend. As Bo started to drift back to sleep Daichi made his way back to his room and called Suga.

"Daichi! Hi! I'm sorry can I call back later?" To Daichi's surprise Suga had picked up right away.

"Of course, take your time" Daichi tilted his head curious and heard Suga let out a loud breath.

"My parents are over and they're dragging Kenma out of his room so I'll call you back in about three hours!" Daichi laughed and said his goodbye hanging up with Suga. For some reason Daichi felt his chest swells and he got heavy. _'you're being pathetic Daichi, you hardly know him and you just recently met him in person. Also! You're taking love advice from someone who doesn't even listen to himself!'_ great... Inner Daichi was 100% correct.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi walked into the living room to see a crying Bokuto who looked on the verge of both pissed and upset. "Bo... Are you alright?" Daichi made his tone very soft and gentle as if he was afraid to scare his roommate.

Daichi woke up in a daze the following morning and rolled out of bed hearing arguing. The two voices arguing belonged to those of his roommates but instead of feeling at ease he feels tense. The normal laughter that follows these arguments aren't present and it makes Daichi feel queasy. "No! Tetsurou listen to me for once! It's not happening!" Bokuto's usually boisterous voice wasn't filled with humor instead it was filled with sadness.

Daichi walked into the living room to see a crying Bokuto who looked on the verge of both pissed and upset. "Bo... Are you alright?" Daichi made his tone very soft and gentle as if he was afraid to scare his roommate.

"Koutaru here got rejected last night" Kuroo is rubbing the upset man's back gently. "Bokuto got called into work last night and so did Akaashi, while he was there he asked Akaashi on a date who just said 'no' and walked away..." Bokuto started to cry harder. It was rough for Daichi to see Bokuto this way, Bo was someone who never carried his work home with him, he hardly ever was genuinely upset.

"Bo, I know you, and I know how much you care for Akaashi... But maybe you shouldn't have asked" Daichi said softly. He knew that Akaashi had feelings for Bokuto, but he also knew that Akaashi wouldn't date anyone he worked with.

"No... Daichi, no! I have pretended to sleep, I know how he feels, he can't just cast me aside anymore!" Bokuto started to get angry, and anytime he was angry it got ugly.

"Knock knock! Bo I head what happened" Iwaizumi pushed himself in the room holding two bags that clanged together ringing out the obvious noise of liquor bottles. "Listen, I brought your favorite... Rum" Iwa smiled a bit causing Bokuto to relax his shoulders and slump on the couch.

"Can we.... Just drop it?" Bo let out a deep breath as everyone sat around him. As Iwa started to pour the shots of rum Bokuto spoke softly. "What about that Oikawa guy?"

Iwa looked startled hearing Bokuto talk and he blushed deeply "He's an asshole" Iwa said plainly but as he did his phone lit up and Kuro snatched it quickly.

"Trashikawa texted you two hearts... Wait... _Trashikawa_? What kind of asshole are you giving him this nickname?!" Kuroo laughed as he scrolled through the text. "You two are pinning so bad it melts my stone heart" Kuroo passed the phone over to Daichi who chuckled taking a read at the messages.

"Y-you two... _Sexted?!_ " Daichi practically threw the phone across the room but Bokuto snatched it out of the air.

"You know..." Bokuto was still speaking quietly "for a feminine looking guy his dick is quite la-" Iwa quickly snatched the phone out of Bokuto's hand with a hard glad set on his face.

"We do not need to talk about Oikawa or his.... Friend... In that way alright?!" Kuroo snickered and even Bokuto cracked a smile.

"Sure buddy, sure." Kuroo let out a sly grin. The rest of the night went by easy, the more they drank the more Bokuto felt better, but also the more they drank the more Daichi thought about Suga.

"Alright, listen, he's a teacher! For kids! That's hot as hell!" Daichi was sitting and swinging his arms around as Bokuto was in the corner on his phone, Kuroo was laying on the couch curled up to the third bottle they we're sharing, and Iwa disappeared to the back room for a little.

"Go to his house and ask him on a date" Kuroo said lazily as he sucked from the bottle like it was something he was born with.

"You know what?! You're right!" As soon as Daichi stood up there was a soft knock at the door and a quiet voice.

"Daichi-san please open, this is urgent" Iwa came out of the back room hearing the voice and froze along with everyone else.

"C-come in Akaashi!" Kuroo called through a loud belch. When the ebony haired man opened the door he was less than pleased 

"You all reek of booze, you need to stop drinking you all have work in the morning!" Akaashi marched in the room untying his scarf from his neck and taking the bottle away from Kuroo. "You should all be ashamed!" Akaashi was obviously not happy.

"W-we should be ashamed? You! You should be ashamed!" Daichi yelled loudly almost falling over. "Bo really liked you! You know that?! But then you go and fuck it up by telling him no to a date! A simple date!" Daichi actually fell down into a sitting position and rubbed his head.

"I understand why you are upset but I have my reasons, I actually came over to talk with Bokuto-san, may we go to your room please?" Bokuto nodded shakily and stood, he was the most sober out of the four.

"YEAH BO, GET SOME!" Kuroo yelled loudly before grabbing a plant to puke in it. Akaashi looked ready to kill someone. As those two retired to Bokuto's room Daichi grabbed his phone and began texting Suga.

_To: Suga ☕_

_Hy we should rlly go out in a date bc ur smokin hot and no offense so are you so yeah hmu_

It didn't hit Daichi how bad that sounded. Iwaizumi ended up sleeping in Kuroo's room as Kuroo stayed on the couch and Daichi ended up in his room somehow. When he woke up in the morning something told him it was Akaashi who put him there. He could smell the grease in his room and it made him want to puke, but he trudged out of bed and looked in the living room. Sure enough Akaashi was in the kitchen making breakfast and on the couch was Kuroo groaning through a cup of coffee.

"Akaashi why are you here? You're what caused this bad hangover" Akaashi froze and quietly flipped a pancake. 

"Curing your hangover. Drink the juice" it occurred to Daichi it wasn't coffee he was smelling that brewed in his coffee pot, it was Akaashi's hangover cure. "Daichi-san, drink some as well" Akaashi poured him a cup and sighed. "I know you're not happy with me, but please just wait until Bokuto wakes up." Kuroo let out a weak groan and Daichi just nodded as he took the drink. As Iwa woke up and just drowned his Akaashi Elixer, Daichi was looking for his phone. When he found his phone the text he saw wasn't something he remembered.

_From: Suga☕_

_Sure! I would love that! But reask me when you're not drunk, alright?_

Daichi quickly scrolled to see what he sent and his blood ran cold. He actually asked that?! His thoughts were cut short when the whole room went silent and Bokuto's voice rang through. "What is Akaashi doing here?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this by accident originally. Oops! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make this chapter longer! I promise!

"Bo please calm down, let Akaashi talk" Daichi said softly. Obviously whatever was said between the two last night wasn't the end of it.

"Let Akaashi talk? No... You know what happened last night?! We were talking and somehow it ended up in sex, and I'm supposed to act like everything is fine?! I'm confused as all hell!" Daichi didn't blame Bokuto, and as everyone turned to look at Akaashi, Daichi noticed this wasn't going to be pretty. The usually stoic man was a bright red and clenching his jaw.

"Bokuto.... They didn't need to hear that, we could work this out" Akaashi's tone had dropped low. Almost to a seething whisper. Kuroo stood up and immediately went to Bokuto's defense 

"Actually. I did want to hear that, you can leave Akaashi." Akaashi looked ready to give up. He looked tired, and most of all he looked broken. Akaashi wasn't a man to let his emotions show which made Daichi sympathize with him.

"Kuroo, Iwa, let's... Go to the hall and let them talk this out alright? And yes... If anything happens to Bokuto you can bust in Kuroo" Akaashi looked thankful to Daichi who shot the dark haired man a warning glance saying _'don't fuck it up'._ as the three men walked out into the hallway and shut the door they sat right in front of said door to eavesdrop.

"Koutaru..." Akaashi's voice had dropped low again but this time to a whisper. It wasn't very often that Akaashi called Bokuto by his first name which softened Bokuto just slightly. "I said no to your date for two reasons... One reason was because I have a rule against dating co-workers..." Bokuto was going to retort but Akaashi shot him down by continuing. "The most important reason was because I wasn't sure I liked men.... You are the only man I've relatively thought about being in a relationship with, and I didn't want to take the chance of breaking your heart..." 

"Did you think about that before you slept with me? I was drunk, that's my excuse. It would hurt more knowing the only reason you slept with me was to find out that you weren't gay." Bokuto leaned against the wall crossing his arms. He hated being this serious, but he's hungover and confused.

"I get that Koutaru... And last night you sent me some texts that made me realize that I did like you in that way... This is my fault, I know.. I understand if your offer isn't in the table anymore but I'd still like that date-" before Akaashi could say more he was pulled into a strong, solid hug.

"Of course it is Keiji... It always is" Bokuto smiles into Akaashi's hair and tried to make the atmosphere a little lighter. "So how good was I for your first man?"

"Sloppy Bokuto-san, sloppy and sweaty" although Akaashi made it sound teasing he was blushing brightly.

"I was drunk!" Bokuto Huff's and grins not letting go of Akaashi. "Guys come in!" Bo calls out as he let's go of the black haired man who went to the kitchen to start fixing everyone a drink of the Akaashi Elixer.

"Ah, Daichi-san... We have a mutual friend, Suga is stopping by today to talk about last night." Daichi mouth dropped open. 

"Wait how do you know Suga?!" Akaashi shrugs fixing plates of breakfast.

"I also work as the school photographer for picture day" Daichi nods, that made more sense to him, but he still didn't know why Suga was coming over for what was said through text.

"Do you know when he's going to get here?!" Daichi started to look panicked now as he tried to clean up the reminders of last night.

"In a half hour Daichi-san" Akaashi was so calm as he started cleaning up breakfast that it made Daichi physically cringe.

"I'm taking a shower, please everyone clean up before he gets here!" Daichi sprinted to his room to grab clean clothes as he ripped into the shower.

"If he thinks I'm putting aside pancakes and bacon to make this place look good for his boytoy then he has another thing coming" Kuroo said stuffing a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Kuroo." It took one word from Akaashi and everyone was away from their breakfast cleaning. It took about 15 minutes to clean the mess and sweep the floors and everyone was back to their breakfast silently.

"Daichi?" There was a soft knock at the door with the call of Daichi's name in a gentle voice. 

"He's getting cleaned up, you can come in!" Iwa called going to open the door.

" _Iwa-chan~!_ " A shrill high pitched voice broke the silence in the room and a light blue blurr rushed in tackling Iwaizumi. The way Iwaizumi looked after this was one of pure terror. It was a look the suggested that the reason for what just happened was talked about before and possibly an inside joke that wasn't supposed to be said out loud. "That's for the teasing last night" Oikawas voice dropped a bit deeper and When Bokuto cleared his throat is when Iwa pushed Oikawa off.

"You're trash!" Although it was an insult anyone could see that Iwaizumi didn't mean it with the giant blush across his face.

"S-sorry about Oikawa, he insisted on coming along to see Iwaizumi-san" Suga said walking in quietly and sitting across from Akaashi at the breakfast bar.

"M-morning Suga!" Daichi came out of the bathroom wearing loose black jeans and just a white t-sgirt as he dried his hair. "Don't worry about Oikawa. Some of us got to read their texts, trust me, I'd rather see this than that " Suga let out a soft laugh that floated through the air.

"Daichi... Could, uh, we talk in private about our plans?" Suga was blushing just slightly and he looked nervous.

"Oh... Of course, uh, come in my room?" Daichi didn't mean to make it sound like a question but he didn't know what else to do. When Suga nodded it made it easier for Daichi to just lead him back there. "I'm sorry about last night, but since the cars already out of the bag.." Daichi took in a deep breath "drunk me was honest me, I wanted to take you on a date, I still do infact."

Suga cracked a bright smile and laughed. It was a full blown laugh and he was almost crying by time he sat on the bed. Daichi didn't understand, he was sure he messed something up for Suga to be laughing this hard. "Daichi... I came over to ask you if you wanted to go on a date today. I know a great restaurant near a pier we could go walk out".

"Oh... Yes! Oh God, yes!" Daichi said with a big grin after everything settled in. Daichi didn't care where they went he was just happy they we're going. "Can I pick you up around seven?" Daichi was getting excited and Suga nodded with a smile. 

"Of course, look I gotta go to work, I think you do too don't you?" Daichi groaned.

"Yeah I do, alright... I'll see you tonight?" Daichi hoped his excitment showed brightly so that Suga could just know.

"Of course" Suga smiled gently before leaving the room and eventually the apartment. At this point everyone in the room was scrambling to get ready for work except Iwaizumi who was going sightseeing with Oikawa today.

It was around 5:30 when Daichi got to his front door and put in the key. Before he could even unlock the door he heard screaming from the other side. " _YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYE_ S" with a loud crash and a second voice continuing.

" _IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES_ " then both voices joined.

" _ **LIT UP THE WORLD AS I FELL ASLEEP**_ "

Daichi was ready for death, but more importantly he was ready for his date. "what are you two even doing home so early? And what broke?!" Daichi asked huffing as he ran to his room to change 

"We got out of work early since we are just perfect employees" it was true, Kuroo always does great work so he gets more time off, and Bokuto is a great detective who does most of his hard work in the morning.

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question. What the fuck broke?!" Daichi asked buttoning his shirt up.

"Oh, a lamp." Daichi stopped in his tracks. 

"It wasn't the light blue lamp was it?" Kuroo tilted his head and pursed his lips nodding. "You assholes my grandma gave me that in her will!" Daichi went to lunge at Kuroo but a knock at the door interrupted them. The knock was rapid and heavy, almost urgent.

"Daichi!?" It was Sugas voice and it sounded shaky. 

Daichi answered the door quickly and tried to usher in Suga who shook his head frantic. "Suga I can't help.if you don't let me!" Daichi said worried.

"Suga..." It was Bokuto's voice sounding deep.and soft and soothing. "Please breathe in and out for me and explain why you're so panicked..." It actually worked and Suga eventually calmed down enough to speak.

"Oikawa called... He said he and Iwa were heading to a theater show when I heard a loud scream an explosion and Iwa yelling and the call ended. I'm so worried... I looked in the news and the theater they were at exploded and... I think they are in big trouble and majorly hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Oikawa had woke up but he wanted no visitors, when the group asked why the nurse handed them a piece of paper that read "my hair is burned! No one gets to see me but Iwa-chan".

_Hospitals are too cold... Is Iwa and Oikawa warm?_ That's all Daichi could think of as him and his group of Rugrats sat around waiting to hear if they were okay. "Let me see my friends!" Bokuto was currently being held back by Kuroo as he yelled. There was no doubt in anyone's mind in that hospital that Bokuto could easily break away from Kuroo's hold.

"Sir... They're in critical condition and undergoing surgery, we can't let you in the surgery room" the nurse at the front desk wasn't the original one that took care of them. The original receptionist was a small blonde girl who broke out crying the minute Bokuto's voice raised. Currently trying to calm down Bokuto was a black haired nurse pushing up her glasses.

"When will they be able to be seen?!" Bokuto wasn't angry, he was nervous. Bokuto had a boisterous voice naturally, add any stress and it immediately goes up more.

"Sir we are unsure right now, please sit down and stop making a scene" Nurse Kiyoko said turning away from the desk signaling that the conversation was over.

"Don't worry Bo, I'm sure they'll be alright, maybe Oikawa will sit down and watch Dirty Dancing, and Ghost with you" Kuroo said soothing as he leaded the bigger man back to the set of chairs lining the wall in the empty hospital. 

"I do love some Patrick Swayze" Bokuto said almost sounding like a broken child.

"She, I know" Kuroo patted the man on the back and Daichi sighed frustrated.

"We've been here for two hours... We need to get some sleep" Suga was about to say something when a good looking man came out adorned in scrubs.

"The group that is here for Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru?" The taller man had a deep voice that fit his build.

"That's us" Bokuto said jumping up from his chair and running to the doctor.

"Iwaizumi came out of surgery and hour ago, he's waking up if one of you want to visit him." Bokuto's head whipped around to the others in the group and they just nodded knowing if it wasn't Bokuto seeing Iwa first then hell would be raised.

As Bokuto followed the doctor the rest of the group slumped against the chairs.

"I'm worried guys..." Suga said finally. No one noticed that he's been clutching his phone that has a lockscreen picture of Oikawa, Kenma and him.

"We all are Suga.. he'll be okay" Daichi said putting an arm around the fragile looking man. "After all, do you really think Oikawa would die without rubbing it in Iwaizumi face that people were actually worried about him" the joke was meant to be light hearted, but no one laughed instead they all looked down.

It took hours until someone was allowed to see Oikawa, and the first in the room was Suga. "He's not yet awake, he was in the oath of the explosion" the tall doctor from before was saying to Suga as he lead him to Oikawas room.

"Alright..." Suga wasn't prepared for the sight he was about to see. When the Doctor, who Suga learned was named Ushijima, opened Sugas door he immediately left. The room was simple and right next to Iwaizumi, nothing about it was impressive other than the fact there was already flowers next to Oikawas bed which Suga thought odd considering no one was allowed to see him. "Oikawa..." Suga breathed out seeing the charred skin of his best friend.

Oikawa didn't look good at all, he was still and he had a tube in his mouth and chest. His skin was blotchy, in some parts it looked fake. The blisters were scattered all over his body and he looked in constant pain. "Oikawa... I'm so worried about you... Please, please recover" Suga wanted to say more but he couldn't get the words out so he lightly touched Oikawas burned hair and gets up to leave. When he gets to the doorway he sees Iwaizumi in a wheel chair coming into Oikawas room.

"They're moving me in here with Oikawa..." Iwa had a very soft voice and his eyes didn't leave the bed.

"You look good Iwa" Suga couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, he knew it was selfish but it wasn't fair his best friend was the one on the verge of death and a man he hadly knew got away with scratches and light burns.

"You don't need to give me that" Iwa had a sharp tone to his voice. "He threw himself on top of _me_ to protect _me_ , you don't think that I regret that?" Suga looked down and apologized heading out of the room quickly. The next day Oikawa had woke up but he wanted no visitors, when the group asked why the nurse handed them a piece of paper that read _"my hair is burned! No one gets to see me but Iwa-chan_ ". It lessened the tense air that surrounded their little band of misfits but it didn't dissipate it.

Everytime Suga went to visit Oikawa there was always new flowers on his bedside early in the morning, and he always saw the doctor hanging around the room early.  Suga decided to investigate "Doctor" Suga called and Ushijina turned around raising an eyebrow. "Are you the one leaving flowers at Oikawas bedside?" 

"Yes, he and I dated through highschool" Suga expected him to be so secretive and instead he was flat and honest. "He joined professional volleyball and I became a doctor. We drifted apart" He didn't say much after that, instead he just walked away.

Weeks passed and eventually Oikawa was able to come home but he had crutches. While he was waiting for Oikawa to come home for weeks Daichi did his best to make sure Suga was distracted and thought if the incident as little as possible.

The date that they finally got to have wasn't overly done, they had dinner and talked and it was... Simple. They had several dates since then and each one made Suga realize more and more that he really liked Daichi. When it finally came the day that Oikawa was coming home Daichi couldn't control Suga. "We need banners! Bo what did you get?" Suga asked running around the room.

"I got a banner that says 'you're a hero!'" Bokuto announced loudly which made Suga smile bright. Iwa was able to go home within two weeks but he never left Oikawas side, in fact he slept at the hospital with him allot. Things were getting better for everyone, Bokuto and Akaashi are lovesick puppies, Kuroo and Kenma have become close friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were brought closer together and Suga and Daichi were madly in love.

"I'm happy Oikawa is coming home" Daichi said pulling Suga into a gentle kiss.

"I am too" Suga said with a big grin as the door to the apartment opened up and in came a hobbled Oikawa with a cast on his left knee. Yes. Everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I know! One chapter left!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with it, it is my first work on AO3, I know it isn't perfect. Honestly everything I write is on my phone so yeah grammar errors are due to that. My writing isn't great, I'm aware, but I've also started college and in going for a major in Criminal Justice so allot of my writing has been spotty. But anyways thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> Also currently I should be writing a dissertation but instead I'm finishing this fic and writing a fourth chapter for another c;

Months went by and everything just seemed to go easier than before. Oikawa had to resign as Setter for Japans National Volleyball team and he eventually became okay with that. Iwaizumi took some time off to take care of Oikawa and they even moved in together. Oikawa was out of Sugas apartment and in with his boyfriend. Bokuto was putting in allot of overtime at work so that way he could take Akaashi out on a nice vacation somewhere. _"He likes the cold, maybe I'll take him to Denmark, he said his family is part Scandinavian"_ Daichi remembered hearing Bokuto say on the phone with his mother. Kenma and Kuroo are together everyone thinks but isn't sure, they keep themselves private which is highly unusual for Kuroo. No matter how hard Daichi and Bokuto tried they couldn't crack him. Daichi and Suga were comfortable, nothing seemed like it could go wrong as they were currently wrapped in each other's arms lazily tracing circles on the others skin.

"Daichi everyone moved so fast.." Suga said softly almost uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Daichi couldn't lie, he did feel like a years time was a little fast for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to move in together.

"I mean everything, all our friends are dating, yes I mean Kuroo and Kenma too, I caught them getting it on like they were on the discovery channel in the bathroom" Daichi almost choked on air hearing that.

"Okay gross... But I see what you mean" Daichi said softly as he leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of Sugas head. "But in a way didn't we move fast?" Daichi asked tilting his head.

Suga nodded softly "but in a way we moved the slowest. We met on the internet bitching about our roommates and were friends for months before anything happened" Suga made a good point but something still racked at Daichi's brain.

"Do you think Bokuto is going to purpose to Akaashi?" It was nothing related to what the two men where talking about but it was a question that got both thinking.

"I sure hope so" Suga says chuckling "they act like a married couple anyways". Daichi couldn't argue with that at all. They'd fight once in a while but always make up, they're practically living together and they got matching owl rings that could already be used as engagement rings.

"What about Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Daichi knew he was asking about all their friends but he was leading up to something.

"I think they'll wait, especially after the explosion. It brought them closer sure but it was allot to handle" Suga raised an eyebrow at Daichi "why do you ask?"

Daichi bit his lip and sighed "well.... I honestly just wanted to know if you were against the idea. I know we've only been dating for a year Suga but... I dunno I feel closer than that" Suga giggled.

"That was super cheesey Dai" Suga leaned up and kissed Daichi gently. "I think we should wait. I definitely want to marry you someday but with everything happening why not just.... Slow everything down?" Daichi could have been mad but instead he was relieved and Suga noticed it too.

"I'd like that very much" Daichi couldn't help peppering Sugas face with light kisses that eventually turned into more.

* * *

 

Two years passed and everything was different, it was Suga and Daichis wedding day with their closest friends as the groomsmen. Bokuto and Akaashi were the first to get married, Bokuto asked at the vacation to Denmark that he took Akaashi to and about six months later they were married, it was quick, small, and personal. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were currently engaged and had already adopted a baby boy together that they named Kageyama. Kuroo and Kenma we're still just dating and they seemed happy, Oikawa moved in with Iwaizumi, Bokuto moved in with Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo are roommates and Daichi moved in with Suga. Everything was right, everyone was together.... Everyone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's super super short but I was running out of inspiration when school started and found inspiration into another au I'm so sorry! I had plans for this and it just didn't work out but I'm happy I ended it happy. Trust me one of my choices was to kill Oikawa but I decided against it! Thank God I did!


End file.
